Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Naturalny wróg
}} Panie i panowie! Nareszcie się doczekaliście rewrite'u opka o Aurélie! Kto się cieszy? *słyszy świerszcze* Tak, wiem, nikt. Ale publikuję, bo kto mi zabroni. Chciałabym to opowiadanie zadedykować trzem osobom. Po pierwsze PC i Yuri, których OC tworzą z Aurélie naszą Świętą Trójcę <3 A po drugie Ell, która obiecała mi, że nie da mi żyć, dopóki nie skończę tego FF. No i to ona wymyśliła tytuł. Dobra, nie mam pomysłu, jak bardziej ułzawić to przemówienie, więc już nie będę. Tymczasem zapraszam na prolog! O, i jeszcze zapraszam do zaobserwowania wątku informującego o nowych rozdziałach ^^ Prolog= =Prolog= ---- Dokumenty Google zdecydowanie mnie kochają, dlatego jeśli byłyby jakieś błędy z podziałem akapitów, których nie dojrzałam, koniecznie dajcie mi znać! I ogólnie wszelka krytyka mile widziana, mimo że nie aspiruję na profesjonalną pisarzynę, fajnie byłoby mieć w tym jakikolwiek skill. |-|1= =Rozdział 1 — Chemiczka= ---- Doczekaliście się rozdziału, cieszycie się? W każdym razie uwaga dotycząca podziału akapitów jest cały czas aktualna, tak samo jak ta o krytyce. Ale tak ogólnie to mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał. Takie szybkie info: uznałam, że rozdziały będę publikować, mając jeden rozdział naprzód. Mam nadzieję, że taki układ Wam odpowiada ^^ |-|2= =Rozdział 2 — Bliżej centrum wydarzeń= Z powodu ataku Chemiczki i złego samopoczucia części uczniów dalsze lekcje odwołano. Aurélie siedziała na kanapie w salonie u siebie w domu i popijała herbatkę rumiankową. Uwielbiała ją. Bardzo pomagała jej, gdy się źle czuła, a dzisiaj była niezastąpiona. Chociaż już przez cały czas pozostała przytomna, nadal była z lekka osłabiona. Lucien stał w kuchni i przygotowywał na szybko jakiś posiłek dla nich dwojga. Przez całą tę sytuację w szkole nie podano obiadu, a Lucien, który zwykle jadł coś w pracy, zwolnił się na resztę dnia. Dla ojca nie musieli nic przyrządzać, bowiem on teraz prawdopodobnie miał obiad na uniwersytecie. Owszem, w szkole już wcześniej bywały ataki akum, ale Aurélie nigdy jakoś nie odczuła ich skutków. Teraz to było coś innego. Znalazła się w centrum wydarzeń. Chociaż nie, może nie w samym centrum, raczej bliżej niego niż zwykle. I to zdecydowanie bliżej, niż by sobie życzyła. A jednym z owych skutków jest fakt, że dyrekcja zaplanowała odrabianie dzisiejszych lekcji w najbliższą sobotę. Och, świat czasami bywał naprawdę irytujący. Ale przynajmniej żyła. Nawet miała się z czego cieszyć. Lucien wszedł do salonu, trzymając w rękach dwa talerze z warzywami na parze. Jeden postawił na stole przed nią, po czym usadowił się obok i zaczął dmuchać w swoją porcję, by nieco przestygła. — Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz restauracji, nawet jeśli jedyną inną możliwością pozostają warzywa leżące w lodówce przez miesiąc. — Aurélie pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Bo owszem, proponowała im zjedzenie jakiegoś obiadu na mieście, jednak Lucien uparł się, żeby zjedli w domu. Zresztą chłopak w ogóle nie przepadał za innym jedzeniem niż to domowe. — Jeśli miałoby ci się pogorszyć, wolałbym, żeby się to stało tutaj. Uparty i nadopiekuńczy — pomyślała Aurélie. Owszem, był czas, kiedy to przede wszystkim on się nią zajmował, lecz teraz się to zmieniło. A poza tym była już prawie dorosła, nie potrzebowała takiej troski. Choć Lucienowi nigdy nie mogłaby mieć tego za złe. Wiedziała, że po prostu kocha ją najbardziej w świecie. Uśmiechnąwszy się, włożyła kawałek marchewki do ust i zaczęła powoli przeżuwać. Nie żeby warzywa były jej ulubioną częścią menu, ale też nic do nich nie miała. Marchewki akurat lubiła. Spojrzała na Luciena, który już niemal skończył swoją porcję. On zdecydowanie był zakręcony na punkcie warzyw. Osoba, która go nie znała, mogłaby go uznać za wegetarianina, ponieważ wydawał się jeść tylko to. Tylko nielicznym, takim jak Aurélie czy ich rodzice, udawało się uświadczyć Luciena jedzącego mięso. Przeżuwając kolejne kawałki warzyw, pomyślała, że tak same to nie są zbyt ciekawe. Poszła do kuchni, by ukroić sobie do tego jakiś kawałek chleba. Weszła do przedpokoju i jej uwagę zwrócił nagle jakiś dziwny zielony kształt. Ciekawe, bo w ich domu nie było za dużo zielonych rzeczy. Jakoś nikt z nich nie przepadał za tym kolorem. Dlatego właśnie zwróciła głowę w tym kierunku. To, co ujrzała, z początku wydało się jej jakąś halucynacją wywołaną dziwną substancją Chemiczki. Było to bowiem jakieś dziwne zielone coś wielkości myszy, które… tak, wisiało w powietrzu. Aurélie zamrugała kilka razy. Dziwne coś jednak nie znikało. — Em, Lucien? — zawołała przez ramię. — Tak? — Głos chłopaka rozległ się z salonu. — Przyjdź tu na chwilę… Nie trzeba było mu tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zaraz wystawił głowę z pokoju, po czym, ujrzawszy najpewniej to co Aurélie, zmarszczył brwi. — Czy ty też widzisz to zielone coś? — zapytała dziewczyna. — Tak… — odparł ostrożnie Lucien. — Czyli albo oboje mamy halucynacje, albo to jest prawdziwe. — Zakładam tę drugą opcję — rozległ się trzeci głos. Rodzeństwo ze zdumieniem uświadomiło sobie, że należy on do tego dziwnego czegoś. — Ty umiesz mówić? — zapytał natychmiast Lucien. — Ale… jak? Co tu jest grane? Aurélie rozważała całą tę sytuację. Podobno miała się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi w całej tej sytuacji. A pojawienie się dziwnej istoty, mimo iż wyglądało na kolejną zagadkę, mogło się okazać pierwszym krokiem do rozwiązania tej pierwszej. — Po co się tu zjawiłeś? — odezwała się Aurélie. — Bo zakładam, że nie bez powodu. — I masz rację, panno Aurélie. Mistrz Fu chciałby z panią porozmawiać. — Mistrz Fu? — powtórzyła. Coś jej to mówiło… Lucien mówił, że Biedronka wspominała o jakimś mistrzu. A Fu… Skądś znała to imię. — Dokładnie. Ja jestem Wayzz, kwami żółwia. Przybyłem, by cię zaprowadzić do mistrza, który ci wszystko wyjaśni. — Wyjaśni mi też to, czym jest kwami, jak mniemam? Kwami, cokolwiek to oznaczało, skinęło głową. —Dokładnie. Teraz podążaj za mną. Zaprowadzę cię do mistrza. Aurélie ruszyła po kurtkę, w końcu był środek stycznia. Jeśli ten mistrz mieszkał gdzieś daleko, to się jej przyda. Ale chwila… — Skąd właściwie ten mistrz wie, gdzie mieszkam? Lucien, nie mówiłeś Biedronce, gdzie mieszkamy, prawda? Lucien pokręcił głową i wymruczał ciche „nie”. Wayzz ze stoickim spokojem odparł: — Zaraz się przekonasz, panno Aurélie. A kurtka nie będzie ci potrzebna. Aurélie już cisnęło się na usta pytanie, dlaczego nie będzie potrzebować kurtki, lecz się powstrzymała. Wayzz wyglądał na dosyć cierpliwą istotę, jednak nie chciała go zmęczyć za dużą ilością niepotrzebnych pytań. W końcu wkrótce się przekona. — Dobra, niech ci będzie — zgodziła się w końcu. — W takim razie chodźmy. Aurélie otwarła drzwi, a Wayzz, zanim wyleciał, rozejrzał się uważnie po klatce schodowej. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że chciał sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie widać na horyzoncie. Nie wątpiła bowiem, że dziwne zielone stworzenia unoszące się w powietrzu nie są zbyt częstym widokiem w Paryżu. Gdy kwami upewniło się, że jest bezpiecznie, pomachało na Aurélie ręką, a ona poszła za nim. Zeszli piętro niżej, po czym Wayzz podleciał do drzwi jednego ze znajdujących się tam mieszkań. — Chwila… — odezwała się Aurélie. — To tutaj? Ale tu przecież mieszka ten miły staruszek, który zawsze częstuje mnie ciasteczkami i herbatą… Zamilkła. Ależ była głupia! To właśnie ten staruszek musiał być mistrzem Fu, nie było innej opcji! Wiedziała, że skądś kojarzy to nazwisko… Choć częściej nazywała go po prostu panem Wangiem, wiedziała, że na nazwisko ma Fu. A poza tym to wyjaśniało, skąd on i kwami znali jej adres. Wyciągnęła rękę, by zapukać. Wayzz jednak doradził jej, by od razu otworzyła drzwi, bo w końcu mistrz i tak na nią czeka. Tak więc zrobiła. Nacisnęła klamkę, ze zdumieniem uświadomiwszy sobie, że jej ręka drży. Dlaczego? Przecież to nie było nic takiego. Czyżby obawiała się, że jej życie nagle zmieni się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, jak to bywało w tych wszystkich książkach, które namiętnie pochłaniała? Wyluzuj, dziewczyno. Cokolwiek ci ten mistrz nie powie, wszystko będzie w porządku. Uchyliła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka. Powitał ją duży pokój z minimalistycznym, chińskim wystrojem. Po lewej stronie pomieszczenia stała półka, a na niej mały gong; tuż obok znajdowało się ogromne okno, którego światło padało na dużą matę rozłożoną na środku pomieszczenia. Siedział tam Wang Fu we własnej osobie: niski staruszek w beżowych spodniach i czerwonej koszuli w kwiatki. — Przyprowadziłem pannę Aurélie, mistrzu — oznajmił Wayzz. — Doskonale — odpowiedział Fu. — Aurélie, proszę, usiądź. — Wskazał miejsce na macie naprzeciwko siebie. Obok stał już kubek świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. — Chciałbym ci opowiedzieć co nieco o miraculach. }} ---- Mam pytanie za sto punktów. Wolicie obecny układ z nagłówkami i spisem treści, czy raczej preferowalibyście tabbery, tak jak w zakładkach relacji postaci czy w niektórych opowiadaniach? |-|3= =Rozdział 3 — O dwie propozycje za dużo= ---- No, zrobiłam tabbery. Ale musiałam do tego zrobić nawet modyfikację w MediaWiki xDD I mam nadzieję, że ta monstrualna ilość dialogów w tym rozdziale Was nie zabije. |-|4= =Rozdział 4 — Niezbyt wesoła sobota= ---- Szybko, bo już mi mózg odmawia posłuszeństwa. a) Jak są błędy z podziałem akapitów, to dajcie mi znać. b) Mam nadzieję, że polubicie Brunona tak jak ja <3 |-|5= =Rozdział 5 — Uwięzieni wśród słodkości= ---- Ten tego... Znowu eksperymentuję z układem i ten obecny jest chyba najlepszy. Będzie pasować oasisowi i skórce mobilnej, jest mniej CSSów i tabbery wyglądają lepiej (są węższe). A tak poza tym, rozdział jest choć trochę dobry? |-|6= =Rozdział 6 — Miraculum Muchy= Weekend minął Aurélie zdumiewająco szybko. A nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. No dobra, dostała miraculum, ale jeszcze nie musiała go użyć. I całe szczęście. Choć czasami chciała dokonać przemiany tylko po to, żeby Flyy zamknęła się choć na chwilę i nie irytowała jej swoją egzystencją. Właśnie, kwami stało się chyba pierwszym stworzeniem na świecie, które Aurélie tak znielubiła. Dziewczyna ceniła sobie chwile ciszy, lecz z Flyy nie zastawała ich praktycznie wcale. Oczywiście, mogła iść do mistrza Fu i zapytać go o to, ale jakoś się jeszcze nie zdobyła na wizytę. Zamiast tego ciągle tylko jęczała, jak ojciec wspominał o wyjeździe, a do tego opowiedziała Lucienowi o miraculum Muchy. Flyy uparła się, że nie chce się pokazywać nikomu poza Aurélie i mistrzem Fu, ale Lucien wiedział już, co jego siostra sądzi o stworzeniu. Prawdę mówiąc, obudziwszy się w poniedziałek rano, jedynym, co chciała zrobić, było zaprzeczenie wszystkiemu, co miało miejsce od ostatniego tygodnia. — Miałam taki cudowny sen — wymamrotała, przeciągając się w łóżku. — Że moje życie jest normalne i nie wtrącają się w nie żadni strażnicy miraculów oraz wredne kwami… — Hę? Kogo nazywasz wrednym? — zaskrzeczała Flyy tuż przy uchu Aurélie. — Au, nie piszcz tak blisko mnie… Kwami puściło tę uwagę mimo uszu. Zamiast tego postanowiło się pobawić w trenera personalnego i zaczęło skandować słowo „wstawaj”, nadal bardzo blisko dziewczyny. Och, Aurélie naprawdę miała ochotę zrobić Flyy na złość i zakopać się pod kołdrą, żeby już nigdy się nie podnieść z łóżka. Ale nie chciała też spóźnić się do szkoły, więc w końcu wygramoliła się spod pościeli, ziewając przy tym głośno. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie podobała się jej idea wczesnego wstawania w środku zimy, ale jak mus, to mus. Gdy jadła śniadanie, kwami było schowane w kieszeni spodni z piżamy, ale gdy tylko znalazły się w łazience, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Flyy komentowała wszystko, co robiła Aurélie słowami w rodzaju: „Gdybyś była kwami, nie potrzebowałabyś tego” albo: „Tak by było szybciej, dlaczego robisz to tak?”. Najgorzej było, gdy chciała rozpuścić włosy, by je rozczesać i na nowo zapleść warkocz. — Nie rób tego! — zaprotestowała, gdy Aurélie zaczęła zsuwać miraculum. — A czemu nie? — Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. — Przecież nie chcę go utopić w sedesie ani nic… — Z tymi słowami zdjęła miraculum z włosów. — Widzisz? Wszystko w porządku. — No niby tak… — Było jednak widać, że kwami ulżyło. Aurélie nie wiedziała, jaki był powód do obaw, ale musiał jakiś być. Uznała jednak, że jak o to zapyta, Flyy i tak nic nie odpowie. — Ale zawsze, jak będziesz poprawiać warkocz, musisz je zdejmować? — No cóż, jeśli może wyglądać jak stóg siana, to nie. Rozplotła warkocz, po czym rozczesała delikatnie włosy. Czasami dziwiła się, jak była w stanie zapuścić je takie długie. Oczywiście, to był test. Chciała sprawdzić, jak długo wytrwa w zapuszczaniu, podcinając jedynie końcówki co jakiś czas. Od paru lat wychodziło jej to całkiem nieźle. Westchnęła. Naprawdę nie miała nic ciekawszego do robienia w życiu niż zakładanie się z samą sobą o to, jak długie włosy da radę zapuścić? Zaplotła warkocz palcami już wprawionymi w tej czynności. Gdy już wszystko miała gotowe, wyszła z łazienki i zaczęła się szykować do wyjścia z domu. Prognozy pogody przewidywały opady deszczu, więc przezornie spakowała parasol. Kiedy była gotowa, pożegnała się z Lucienem wychodzącym do pracy później. Jak widać, prognozy pogody miały rację. Nie była to jakaś ogromna ulewa, ale krople deszczu i tak były irytujące. Aurélie rozłożyła parasol, ciesząc się z wcześniejszego obejrzenia zapowiedzi. Szła powoli, klucząc wśród małych uliczek. Uwielbiała je. Nie było tam za dużo ludzi, więc mogła w spokoju rozmyślać. Ale z powodu tego, że ktoś mógł się zjawić, Flyy siedziała cicho ukryta w jej torbie. Coś tu jednak nie grało. Dziewczyna czuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy. Słyszała ciche kroki osoby podążającej za nią… To się stało w przeciągu chwili. Poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje jej tors, jednocześnie zatykając usta drugą dłonią. Mimo to próbowała wydać jakiś dźwięk. Bezskutecznie. Parasol wypadł jej z ręki. — Siedź cicho, jeśli ci życie miłe — syknął jej do ucha jakiś męski głos. — Idziesz z nami. }} ---- Trzy słowa podsumowania: TAM TAM TAM! |-|7= =Rozdział 7 — Roxy= ---- Po pierwsze: chcę ten rozdział zadedykować w szczególności PC, bo gdyby nie ona, nie byłoby tego wątku. A po drugie, mimo że mam wrażenie, iż akcja w tym rozdziale idzie za szybko, to mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. I tak, trochę długo to zajęło, bo nie miałam zbytnio weny podczas pisania ósmego rozdziału (choć według mnie wyszedł lepiej niż ten, hehe). |-|8= =Rozdział 8 — Władca niebios= Na lekcji historii Aurélie myślała tylko o tym, żeby nie zasnąć. Nie żeby rewolucja francuska była aż tak nieciekawa, nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet ją to interesowało. Bardziej znaczący okazał się jednak fakt, że każdy, kto słuchał głosu pana Passennui wykładającego tenże przedmiot, nieważne co nauczyciel w danej chwili mówił, myślał jedynie o tym, żeby tylko spać i spać. Dziewczyna z trudnością opierała się temu czarowi. — I w końcu, trzeciego września… Nauczycielowi nie było jednak dane dokończyć tego zdania. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i zostały popchnięte na przeciwległą ścianę. Pan Passennui, akurat stojący drzwiom na drodze, ledwo zdążył się odsunąć. Gdyby zrobił to choć o sekundę później, byłby już krwawym plackiem na murze. Wszyscy powiedli wzrokiem za drzwiami. Aurore była pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła wrzeszczeć; po niej zaczęli kolejni. Aurélie też się wystraszyła, lecz opanowała pisk. Zamiast tego spojrzała na ścianę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się normalne drzwi. Kawałki ściany okalające wcześniej drzwi zostały odłamane i teraz kłębiły się pod nogami wysokiego mężczyzny, który spojrzał na nie ze zmarszczeniem brwi. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Pomyślała, że gdyby spotkała go na jakiejś plaży, zapewne nie umiałaby odwrócić od niego wzroku, aż ktoś by jej nie uświadomił, że właśnie bezczelnie wpatruje się w przypadkowego faceta. Miał ciemną karnację i umięśnione ciało, którego nie zakrywało nic poza złotą przepaską na biodrach oraz bransoletami w tym samym kolorze na rękach, nogach i karku. Jego twarz też była niczego sobie — bez żadnej skazy, okalana czarnymi lokami. Zdegustowana mina nawet nie odbierała mu uroku, wręcz przeciwnie; wydawał się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. I w tym obrazie nie byłoby nic niezwykłego poza niezwykłym urokiem, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna miał na plecach złote skrzydła sklejone czymś białym. Hm, jaki normalny przystojny mężczyzna rozwalałby drzwi w szkole, mając na plecach złote skrzydła? — zapytała Aurélie samą siebie w myślach. — Znając życie, to kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem. To oznaczało, że trzeba było go pokonać, a do tego Aurélie musiała najpierw znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie mogłaby się przemienić w Muchę. Tylko jak? Wszyscy ją widzieli. Gdyby próbowała uciec, nie dość, że byłoby to bardzo podejrzane, to do tego jeszcze mężczyzna natychmiast by ją złapał. — Proszę, proszę — odezwał się tymczasem tajemniczy złoczyńca, rozejrzawszy się po klasie. Głos miał głęboki, zresztą takiego właśnie Aurélie się spodziewała. — Kogo ja widzę? Czyżby to był młody Antoine Rousseau? Złoczyńca szukał Rousseau? — zdziwiła się Aurélie. — Ale dlaczego? Jaką wartość może mieć dla zaakumowanego, przystojnego, a do tego zupełnie dorosłego mężczyzny chuderlawy nastolatek, nie mający żadnych szczególnych cech? I dlaczego, do diaska, zwrócił się jego pełnym imieniem? Nikt nie nazywał go Antoinem, chłopak bowiem tego nie znosił. Ba, byli nawet ludzie, którzy znali tylko jego nazwisko. Podejrzane. — K-k-kim jesteś? — wyjąkał jakiś chłopak, Aurélie dostrzegła, iż był to Jean Duparc. — I co chcesz od Rousseau? — Ja? — zapytał mężczyzna, niby to zdziwiony. — Nazywam się Ikar. Jestem tym, który podbija niebiosa. Niebiosa? Aurélie nagle drgnęło w pamięci pewne wspomnienie. Nie żeby jakoś często zadawała się z Rousseau, jednak pamiętała, że kiedyś wspominał coś o lotnisku. Ktoś z jego rodziny, chyba ojciec, był jakąś gruba szychą na lotnisku. W połączeniu z tym, co słyszała rano o strajku na lotnisku… Ikar musiał być jednym ze strajkowców. A jeśli jego celem był Rousseau, bo w ten sposób mógł szantażować jego ojca… Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby chłopakowi stała się krzywda. Ikar zwrócił się w stronę Rousseau, na którego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Aurélie nie chciałaby być na jego miejscu. Nie chciała po raz kolejny znosić tego paraliżującego uczucia, które sprawia, że zamiast uciekać, tylko stoisz w miejscu i czekasz na nieuniknione… Ale nie mogła się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Postanowiła wykorzystać okazję. Podczas gdy spojrzenia wszystkich były utkwione albo w Ikarze, albo w Rousseau, Aurélie przemknęła powoli w kierunku dziury, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowały się drzwi. Jeśli nikogo nie będzie na korytarzu… Nie, jednak nie. Na korytarzach były kamery, które mogłyby uchwycić moment jej przemiany. Bezpieczniej będzie schować się gdzieś indziej, gdzieś, gdzie nie ma ani ludzi, ani elektroniki. Łazienka! To jest to! Biegnąc ku swojemu celowi, nie zważała zbytnio na to, czy kamery uchwycą sam jej bieg. W końcu to było prawdopodobne, żeby samotna, przerażona uczennica po prostu chroniła się przed złoczyńcą, prawda? Mimo to przyspieszała coraz bardziej, więc gdy dotarła do łazienki, musiała przystanąć, by złapać oddech. Po chwili zamknęła się w jednej z kabin. — Flyy — syknęła. Kwami natychmiast wychynęło z kieszeni jej bluzy. Ostatnio Flyy stwierdziła, że uważa plecak za niewygodny i o wiele lepiej czuje się pośród miękkiego materiału swetra. Ale przynajmniej nie marudziła zbytnio. — Ech, wtorki to chyba naprawdę nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy dzień. — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. — Wiesz, wielu ludzi urodziło się we wtorek — stwierdziła Flyy. — Ale to chyba nie temat, który powinnyśmy teraz podejmować. — No, niestety — westchnęła Aurélie. — Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Już jako Mucha wybiegła z łazienki i szybkim, acz ostrożnym krokiem pomknęła ku klasie. Jednak zanim do niej dotarła, zauważyła, że nie tylko jedne drzwi Ikar wyważył. Zajrzała do najbliższej sali, gdzie zamiast drewna ziała ogromna dziura. Wszyscy uczniowie zostali uwięzieni w jakiejś jasnej substancji i nie mogli nawet drgnąć. Panią Bustier, która akurat była w tej klasie, spotkał ten sam los. Dziewczyna przelazła ostrożnie przez gruzy, po czym podeszła najpierw do nauczycielki. — Co się stało, proszę pani? — odezwała się, jednocześnie dotykając dziwnej substancji. To dziwne, ale pomimo stroju czuła, że jest ona gładka. — I czy to jest wosk? — Och, jak dobrze, że ktoś do nas przyszedł! — odetchnęła z ulgą nauczycielka. — Jakiś dziwny mężczyzna przyszedł do nas, po czym nawet się nie przedstawiając, pokręcił tylko głową i zalepił nas tym woskiem. — Zaraz panią uwolnię — obiecała Mucha. — Ale nie będę tu mogła dłużej zabawić, więc będzie pani musiała uwolnić uczniów. — Dobrze. — Pani Bustier pokiwała głową. Aurélie zauważyła, że gruda wosku kończy się tuż przy szyi kobiety. Ostrożnie chwyciła brzeg i pociągnęła. Na szczęście wosk dosyć szybko ustąpił. Mimo że osoba uwięziona w wosku miała problem z rozwaleniem pułapki, to z zewnątrz było to dziecinnie proste. Już po minucie czy dwóch pani Bustier stała cała, zdrowa i wolna. Tak, jak mówiła, Mucha nie zabawiła tam ani chwili dłużej. Wróciła do swojego pierwszego celu, czyli powrotu do swojej klasy. Jednak kiedy znalazła się już w pobliżu sali historycznej, ujrzała widok niezbyt przyjemny. Z klasy właśnie wybiegł Ikar, mający na ramieniu przewieszonego nikogo innego, jak Rousseau. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nie mogła pozwolić mu uciec! Ale z drugiej strony, na ciasnym korytarzu walka mogła być utrudniona. Ale kiedy ona nad tym rozmyślała, Ikar nagle wzbił się w powietrze. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało jedno: te złote skrzydła nie były dla ozdoby. Złoczyńca umiał się nimi posługiwać, do tego całkiem nieźle. Jego celem było najwyraźniej opuszczenie budynku przez jego niezadaszoną część. Ale jeśli wyleci, może znaleźć się wszędzie! A Mucha wątpiła, że pościg za nim przy użyciu Latania jest dobrym pomysłem. Lecz tak czy siak, musiała go powstrzymać. Przypomniała sobie o swojej magicznej gumie i ściągnęła ją z pasa. Zakręciła nią kilkukrotnie, po czym rzuciła nią w stronę Ikara. Oby to zadziałało… Na szczęście guma chyba miała jakiś system samonaprowadzania. Tak jak chciała, broń złapała Ikara w pasie. Zanim złoczyńca się zorientował, dziewczyna skoczyła przez barierkę, mając przy tym nadzieję, że się nie zabije, a przy tym pociągnęła gumę mocno. Stało się idealnie tak, jak zakładała. Wylądowała na dwóch nogach, ba, ledwo się ugięły pod jej ciężarem, a złoczyńca poleciał na dół razem z nią. Jednak złoczyńca nie spadł na ziemię. Owszem, był tego bliski, lecz zdążył się wyswobodzić z gumy i wzbić się w górę. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Rousseau. W pewnym momencie zsunął się z ramienia Ikara i bezwładnie spadł na ziemię. Dopiero teraz Mucha dojrzała, że ręce, nogi i usta miał zaklejone woskiem. Zamrugał szybko, rozglądając się wokół. Dziewczyna szybko do niego podbiegła, zanim Ikar zdążył się do niego zbliżyć, i pociągnęła go ku ścianie, trzymając za tors. — Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytała, zdejmując mu z ust wosk. — Tak, chyba tak… — mruknął Rousseau. — Mogłabyś mi uwolnić ręce? Aurélie skinęła głową i sprawnym ruchem zniszczyła woskowe kajdany. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą jakiś głos: — Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tej farsy. Czarny Kocie, osłaniaj mnie. Mucha zwróciła głowę w tamta stronę i ujrzała tych, na których każdy czekał — Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Dziewczyna właśnie podrzuciła swoje jojo, krzycząc głośno: „Szczęśliwy traf!”. Na szczęście w porę zauważyła, żeby się odsunąć, bo inaczej jedna z nóg czerwonej trampoliny w czarne kropki wylądowałaby na jej stopie. — Ale dlaczego trampolina? — zdziwiła się bohaterka. — Wiesz, na skakanie nigdy za późno — odezwał się Czarny Kot. Biedronka posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące coś w rodzaju, że to nie czas na żarty. Widać było, że nie miała pojęcia, co począć z trampoliną. Ale Mucha już tak. Mając nadzieję, że jej szalony pomysł zadziała, wyskoczyła przed Ikara, który wreszcie się zorientował, iż Rousseau zniknął. — Gdzie on jest? — zapytał złoczyńca spokojnym tonem, choć można było dostrzec, że niezbyt mu się ta sytuacja podoba. — Gdzie ukryliście Antoine'a Rousseau? — Kogo? — zdziwiła się Biedronka. — Ja wiem — wtrąciła się Aurélie. — I ci powiem, jeśli wygrasz ze mną w wyścigu. — W wyścigu? — Ikar wyglądał na zainteresowanego. — Ale zapewniam cię, dziewczyno, pokonam cię z palcem w nosie. Mucha niezbyt zwracała uwagę na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, ale prawie czuła ich spojrzenia na plecach. Zmarszczyła brwi, ustawiwszy się w pozycji bojowej, jeśli Ikar podjąłby się jednak walki wręcz. Ale na to nie wyglądało, więc po chwili rozluźniła się. — Kto doleci wyżej, nie męcząc się, wygra — powiedziała. — Zgoda. — Złoczyńca uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, wyobrażając sobie zapewne łatwą wygraną. Oboje ustawili się i byli w pełnej gotowości. — Na miejsca, gotów… — powiedzieli jednocześnie. — Start! — Latanie! — To już Aurélie wykrzyknęła sama, a po tym wyskoczyła jak najwyżej, by nadać sobie pędu. Ikar faktycznie był szybki. Aurélie zauważyła, że dosyć szybko ją wyprzedził. Ale żeby jej plan się powiódł, musiała pozbyć się dumy i pozwolić mu dominować. No, zakładając, że wszystko dobrze przemyślała. I… Nagle zauważyła przelatującą obok niej złotą sztabkę. Zaraz po niej kolejną i jeszcze następną. Udało się! Skrzydła Ikara zaczęły się rozpadać. Aurélie już na samym początku zwróciła uwagę na jego skrzydła. Przypomniawszy sobie mit o Dedalu i jego synu, zrozumiała, że skrzydła złoczyńcy, tak samo jak te jego imiennika zostały wykonane z pojedynczych piór sklejonych woskiem. A gdy podleciał dostatecznie wysoko, dosyć ciepła temperatura jak na ostatnie dni załatwiła swoje. Ikar zaczął spadać. A Aurélie, jeśli natychmiast nie zwróciłaby się ku ziemi, podzieliłaby jego los. W dół na szczęście leciała szybciej niż on. Mimo że jakieś kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią poczuła, że też zaczyna bezwładnie opadać, Biedronka i Czarny Kot w porę podsunęli trampolinę tak, aby mogła się od niej odbić i bezpiecznie wylądować. Chwilę później Ikar spadł dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co Mucha. Lecz on odbił się znacznie wyżej. Gdyby Biedronka w porę nie owinęła jego pasa swoim jojem i nie pociągnęła go bezpiecznie ku ziemi, mógłby skończyć dosyć nieciekawie. Biedronka podeszła do Ikara rozpłaszczonego na ziemi i ściągnęła z jego dłoni jedną z bransolet. Skąd wiedziała, którą, Aurélie nie umiała dociec, ale nie to było ważne. Bardziej istotne okazało się to, że po jej zniszczeniu ze szczątków wyłonił się mały, czarny motylek. }} ---- Po pierwsze, kto się cieszy, że jest już rozdział? Po drugie, mam wrażenie, że końcówka rozdziału jest zbyt szybka... Po trzecie, kocham Luciena <3 #miłośćdowłasnychoc Po czwarte, co sądzicie o rozdziale? Dajcie znać w komentarzach! ^.^ |-|9= =Rozdział 9 — Bolesne wspomnienia= ---- Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że nie jestem jedyną osobą uwielbiającą Luciena. Toż to moja cynamonowa rolka <3 No dobra, Ell, Ty go uwielbiasz, ale Ty się nie liczysz XD A, i zmieniłam czcionkę na Calibri. Jest dobrze, czy lepiej wrócić do tej, co była? |-|10= =Rozdział 10 — Kawiarnia pani Mamie= ---- No, wreszcie napisałam ten rozdział~! Cieszycie się? A, i bardzo ważne pytanie, jaką relację najbardziej lubicie: Aurélie z Lucienem, Aurélie i Brunona czy Świętą Trójcę (czyli Aurélie, Roxy i Sende)? Dajcie koniecznie znać w komentarzach! ^^ |-|11= =Rozdział 11 — Mechaniczka= Na dworcu Lucien nie za dużo rozmawiał z ojcem. Zupełnie nie rozumiał jego decyzji. Dlaczego ich zostawiał? Że niby Władca Ciem? Gdyby to był jedyny powód, wyjechaliby wszyscy już dawno. Musiało być coś, co skłoniło go do tego właśnie teraz. Ale czy był sens to roztrząsać? Lucien szczerze w to wątpił. Mimo to nie umiał wyrzucić tych myśli z głowy, gdy powoli szedł do domu. Aurélie powiedziała mu, że będzie robiła jakiś projekt, choć szczerze w to wątpił. Domyślał się, że nie chciała po prostu żegnać się z ojcem, zresztą nie dziwił jej się. Sam miał ochotę wrzasnąć mu w twarz, że to, co robi, jest największym świństwem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, lecz wiedział, że to nic nie zmieni. Dlatego dał sobie z tym spokój. Teraz myślał tylko o tym, w jakim stanie zastanie siostrę. Czy skuli się na łóżku, próbując udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, czy będzie wywrzaskiwać na cały dom, że nienawidzi tego świata? Po niej mógł ostatnio spodziewać się właściwie wszystkiego. Był tak zamyślony, że prawie nie zauważył stojącej przed nim osoby. Podniósł głowę celem sprawdzenia, kto to był i przeprosin, które nie byłyby wymamrotane w ziemię. Jednak tylko dojrzał twarz nieznajomego, a usta same mu się rozwarły z zaskoczenia. Tajemniczy nieznajomy, a właściwie nieznajoma okazała się kimś, kogo całkiem dobrze znał. Z nikim innym nie pomyliłby czarnych włosów zaplecionych codziennie w inną fryzurę, dzisiaj akurat w dwa kucyki, oraz ciemnozielonych oczu, które właśnie intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały. Nie wiedział, co Véronique tu robiła, zwłaszcza że była ubrana w poplamiony kombinezon, taki jak zakładali wszyscy pracownicy warsztatu jej ojca. Przecież nigdy nie słyszał, by zatrudniła się do pracy w warsztacie! Coś mu tu nie grało. Przyjrzał się uważniej jej twarzy i zobaczył, że to, co z początku wziął za zwyczajny brud na twarzy, okazało się układać we wzór jakby motyla. — Cześć — zagaił, mając jednak niezbyt przyjemne podejrzenia do tego, co w tym momencie kierowało dziewczyną. — Wiesz, to chyba nie jest najodpowiedniejsze, co powinieneś teraz powiedzieć — odparła Véronique zimno. O co jej chodziło? Obraził ją w jakiś sposób? Postanowił to sprawdzić. — Véronique, co się stało? — Véronique? — powtórzyła? — Teraz nazywam się Mechaniczka. Lucien cofnął się o krok. Niestety, ale jego nieprzyjemne przeczucie się sprawdziło. Bowiem gdyby Véronique nie padła ofiarą akumy, na pewno by się tak nie zachowywała. No i nie byłaby ubrana w ten sposób. — Mechaniczka? A skąd nagle ta zmiana? — zapytał, jednocześnie zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co powinien zrobić. Uciec? Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie znał mocy dziewczyny, dlatego mógł bardzo łatwo wpaść w pułapkę. Stać biernie, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń? To byłoby względnie bezpieczne, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. — A stąd, że mój kochany ojczulek dał mi właśnie do zrozumienia, że nie jestem nic dla niego warta. Wolał nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i zorientował się, że znajduje się w okolicy warsztatu. To akurat wyjaśniało obecność Mechaniczki. Ale co mu to dawało? Gdyby tylko mógł komuś powiedzieć o swoim położeniu… Chwila. Był taki ktoś! Wyjął telefon, usiłując nie zwracać na siebie zbytnio uwagi Véronique, choć chyba niezbyt mu się udało. Wybrał pospiesznie numer Aurélie, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przekazać to, co chciał, zanim Mechaniczka mu przerwie. Bo wiedział, że na pewno nie da rady rozłączyć się samemu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że w takich chwilach jak ta posiadanie siostry superbohaterki było naprawdę przydatne. Czekał chwilę, po czym usłyszał, że Aurélie odebrała. — Aurélie? — odezwał się, nie kłopocząc się nawet takimi rzeczami, jak wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. — Jestem… Coś się stało? — W jej głosie zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie. Czyżby wyczuła, że dzieje się coś złego? — Kolejna ofiara akumy! — zawołał. — Jest przy mnie… — Co? Ale jak to? — zdziwiła się. No tak, na pewno nie chciała, żeby po tym beznadziejnym dniu jeszcze ze złoczyńcą musiała walczyć. — Jesteśmy przy warsztacie! Wtedy właśnie to nastąpiło. Poczuł, że coś mocno ściska go za ramiona, a potem unosi ku górze. Wypuścił telefon z ręki. Spróbował się ruszyć, ale nie udało mu się. Spodziewał się tego. Metal, którym był przyciśnięty, okazał się naprawdę twardy. Teraz musiał zdać się na los, a raczej wolę Véronique. — Myślałeś, że będziesz sobie tu urządzał telefoniczne pogawędki? — odezwała się Mechaniczka, uśmiechając się przy tym drwiąco. — Nie ze mną te numery. Gdyby mógł, Lucien uniósłby ręce do góry, ale zważając na to, iż nie mógł się ruszyć ani o milimetr, jedynie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Trochę mi nie wyszło, przechytrzyłaś mnie. Dziewczyna tylko zmarszczyła brwi, po czym machnęła ręką na to, co trzymało Luciena. — Alfa, chodź — rozkazała. Mechaniczka ruszyła przed siebie, a jej metalowy stwór za nią, cały czas trzymając Luciena w żelaznym uścisku. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, dokąd go zabierają. Nie żeby mógł coś na to poradzić, ale miło byłoby znać swój beznadziejny los. Bo teraz mógł mieć już jedynie nadzieję, że Aurélie zdąży na czas. }} ---- Tak, wiem, długo nie było rozdziału. Wybaczycie mi? Ale za to już jutro będzie kontynuacja akcji z Mechaniczką, więc nie będziecie musieli za długo czekać na finał tych wydarzeń. A i może zmniejszy się czas czekania na trzynasty rozdział :D |-|12= =Rozdział 12 — Véronique= ---- Tak, musiałam z tą kawiarnią. Kto wie, może spotkają tam Roxy i Sende? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A, tak w ogóle, trochę mam wrażenie, że coś mi w tym rozdziale nie wyszło, jeśli macie pojęcie, co to może być, napiszcie mi o tym w komentarzu :3 |-|13= =Rozdział 13 — Misja= — Zimno! — zawołała Brigitte chyba po raz setny w ciągu tego dnia. — Zimno, zimno, a do tego cholernie wysoko! Pierre przewrócił na to oczami, ale na tyle subtelnie, by dziewczyna tego nie dostrzegła. Gdyby to ujrzała, jego głowa prawdopodobnie poturlałaby się aż do podnóża góry, którą właśnie usiłowali zdobyć. Nie, żeby ich najnowsza misja jakoś szczególnie mu się podobała, ale wolał iść w milczeniu niż marnować swoją energię na narzekanie i doprowadzanie Brigitte do wściekłości. — A ty mógłbyś też coś powiedzieć. Milczysz od rana! — A co niby mam mówić? — odparł, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć Brigitte. — To część naszej misji. A wiesz, że to jedyna opcja, żeby świat nie został zniszczony. — No tak, ale niby dlaczego my mamy przetrząsać całą Skandynawię w środku zimy, podczas gdy moi rodzice siedzą sobie w Australii! — Ale pomyśl, w Australii jest teraz lato, okropnie gorąco. Naprawdę chciałabyś się z nimi zamienić? Ja już wolę zimno. Wystarczy się rozruszać, założyć parę swetrów i napić się ciepłej herbatki, z chłodzeniem w upale jest gorzej. Wiedział, że nie przekona dziewczyny tymi słowami, ale skoro już kazała mu się odezwać, to mógł przynajmniej powiedzieć, co myśli. Od zawsze była drażliwa, ale przez ostatnie dwa miesiące czasami bywała naprawdę nie do zniesienia. Najgorsze było to, że to ona sama upierała się, by wziąć udział w tej misji, a teraz marudziła. Właśnie udało im się wejść na jakiś bardziej płaski kawałek góry. Pierre spojrzał na ciemne już niebo, a potem na zegarek. Było już dosyć późno, rozsądną opcją byłoby rozbicie obozu. Już chciał się podzielić tą myślą, gdy zauważył, że Brigitte najwyraźniej wpadła na dokładnie to samo. Ogromny plecak, który nosiła na plecach przez całą tę drogę, już wylądował na ziemi. W jej rękach tkwił tylko pożółkły, duży arkusz pergaminu — mapa, którą kupili od jakiegoś azjatyckiego handlarza sporo kilometrów wcześniej. Mężczyzna zapewnił ich, iż prowadzi ona do niezmierzonych bogactw pozostawionych przez dawne ludy, a oni bez wahania uznali, że powinni sprawdzić to miejsce. Kto wie, czy wśród tych niezmierzonych bogactw nie ukryło się jakieś miraculum. Tymczasem dziewczyna, świecąc sobie latarką, studiowała ją uważnie. Pierre zaciekawiony podszedł do niej. — Czego szukasz? — zapytał tuż przy jej uchu. — Nie strasz mnie! — Drgnęła. — Daj znak, że podchodzisz… — Naprawdę jestem taki niewidzialny? — Na miłość boską, nie! Tylko byłam skupiona na tej mapie, a ty tak znienacka… — Dobra, już nie będę. — Uznał, że na dzisiaj koniec droczenia. — Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? — ponowił swoje pytanie, tym razem już na poważnie. —Nie jestem tak całkowicie pewna, ale mam wrażenie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Jestem pewna, że mijaliśmy tę jaskinię, która jest wyrysowana dopiero tutaj. — Wskazała okrągły rysunek na części trasy, gdzie mieli się dopiero udać. — A nie było jej namalowanej też wcześniej? Brigitte powiodła palcem po mapie. — Nie, jestem pewna. — Czyli się zgubiliśmy? — zdziwił się chłopak. — To niemożliwe, oboje zawsze sprawdzaliśmy mapę, zanim ruszaliśmy dalej! — Nie, parę innych rzeczy też mi się tu nie zgadza. Owszem, większość wygląda podobnie, ale im dalej, tym więcej niezgodności. — Brigitte wzięła głęboki oddech, by oznajmić złą wiadomość. — Obawiam się, że mapa jest sfałszowana. — Tego mogliśmy się spodziewać po niewinnym azjatyckim staruszku — odparł Pierre nieco sarkastycznie. — Dobra, a skoro mapa wyprowadziła nas już na manowce, to co robimy? Próbujemy dalej, czy wracamy? — Ale po co mielibyśmy dostać fałszywą mapę? — zapytała Brigitte. — To przecież bez sensu. Jeśli nie ma nic do ukrycia, to równie dobrze mógł nam sprzedać prawdziwą. — Czyli sugerujesz, że w tych górach naprawdę coś jest? — Jest czy nie, przekonamy się dopiero jutro. Teraz już padam z nóg! Pierre musiał przyznać jej rację. Szli przez cały dzień, zaznając naprawdę mało odpoczynku. Sam chętnie zaznałby paru godzin nieprzerwanego snu. Chociaż, z tym nieprzerwanym to chyba nieco przesadził. Podczas swoich misji nigdy nie był w stanie przespać całej nocy. Ataki pod osłoną mroku były normą przy takim trybie życia. Miał jednak nadzieję, że doczekają świtu względnie spokojnie. Sięgnął do plecaka, by odnaleźć tam namiot i go rozbić. Gdy pierwszy raz wyruszył na poszukiwanie miraculów, trudno było mu zrozumieć, jak rodzicom Brigitte udaje się rozbijać namioty z łatwością i dlaczego nie narzekają na spanie w nich. Czasami potrafiło w ich być naprawdę zimno i jedynie szczelne zawinięcie się w śpiwór cokolwiek dawało. Jednak nawet nie zauważył, gdy się zupełnie do nich przyzwyczaił i to raczej spanie w łóżku wydawało mu się dziwne. Już po paru minutach ciemny namiot stał dumnie, choć w nocy dosyć trudno było rozróżnić jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Pozwolił Brigitte wpełznąć do środka, tymczasem sam uznał, że powinien zasiąść na warcie. Oczywiście, wolałby wylegiwać się w ciepłym śpiworze, ale miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, iż właśnie dzisiaj powinni szczególnie uważać. A Brigitte nie zamierzał męczyć. Ona powinna odpoczywać. Prawdę mówiąc, czasami przeklinał się w duchu, że zgodził się, by z nim wyruszyła. Wolałby, żeby jeszcze przez parę miesięcy została w Paryżu, bezpieczna i blisko mistrza Fu. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że nie wytrzymałaby ani dnia z myślą, że siedzi i nic nie robi, podczas gdy on szuka miraculów, narażając tym nieraz swoje życie. Jednak tak naprawdę Pierre też bardzo cieszył się z tego, że Brigitte jest przy nim. Gdyby miał samotnie przemierzać całą Skandynawię, chyba by tego nie zniósł. Ba, już dawno by zginął! Nie umiał zliczyć, ile razy dziewczyna go uratowała. A poza tym, tak mogli cały czas być ze sobą. Uśmiechnął się. Te wszystkie misje nie były takie złe, wystarczyło tylko na nie odpowiednio spojrzeć. Jego rozmyślania przerwał szelest roślin. Nie było ich jakoś dużo w tej okolicy, ale jednak. Jednak wiatru nie było wcale, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ktoś był w pobliżu. I Pierre szczerze wątpił, by był to przyjaciel, lecz nie mógł postępować pochopnie. Udając, że niczego nie usłyszał, nadal obserwował. Nie musiał długo czekać, by coś dojrzeć. Po co najwyżej minucie stanęła przed nim niska postać z rogami na głowie. Nie widział zbyt wyraźnie, ale to był mężczyzna, do tego miał na sobie obcisły kostium. Bez większego zdumienia, raczej z pewnym rozczarowaniem, rozpoznał staruszka, od którego kupili mapę. Jak widać, faktycznie miał ich na celowniku. — Jeśli się poddacie, natura zapewni wam szybką śmierć — oznajmił. Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć, Pierre nie zamierzał się poddawać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się to skończyć tak, by Brigitte nawet nie musiała wstawać. Wstał powoli i wymacał kolczyk w brwi. — No, to już chyba czas na przemianę — powiedział. — Huunta, złap w sieć! }} ---- Ogólnie z początku w tym rozdziale miała być tylko Aurélie, ale zaczęła mnie już nudzić. Dlatego rzuciłam Wam Pierre'a i Brigitte, kto się cieszy? Bo ja na pewno, zdążyłam ich już pokochać całym sercem. Tymczasem, do następnego! Może jeszcze w marcu się doczekacie XD |-|14= =Rozdział 14 — Potęga drzemiąca w górach= ---- Powiedzcie, moje tempo publikacji rozdziałów jest bardzo ślimacze czy tylko ślimacze? A tak w ogóle, udało mi się parę postaci z tego zajeczepistego opka dopasować do jednego mema: *''Looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll: Aurélie'' *''Looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll: Lucien'' *''Looks like a cinnamon roll but they could kill you: Brigitte'' *''Looks like they could kill you, could actually kill you: Pierre'' Och, to jest takie akuratne, nie umiem się nadziwić mojemu geniuszowi XD Ta, to tylko dlatego, że zobaczyłam tego mema w wersji Wakfu. |-|15= =Rozdział 15 — Rozmowy nieco pokrzepiające= Parę godzin później, gdy Véronique wróciła już do siebie, Aurélie, nie mając co robić, przeglądała jakieś memy na telefonie. Nie żeby jakoś często to robiła, wolała inne rozrywki, jak chociażby czytanie, ale nie miała absolutnie żadnej książki, którą mogłaby się zająć, a poza tym nie miała teraz zupełnie ochoty na myślenie. Pomyślała, że za chwilę położy się spać, ale postanowiła poświęcić jeszcze chwilę na obrazki z Pechowcem Brianem. Nagle jej telefon zawibrował. Ze zdumieniem uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś usiłuje się z nią połączyć. O takiej porze? Kto to mógł być? Prawdę mówiąc, pierwsza na myśl przyszła jej Sende — z tego, co zdążyła ujrzeć, dziewczyna bywała zaskakującą osobą i byłaby w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Ale przyjrzawszy się uważnie, dostrzegła, że to jednak nie była jej rudowłosa koleżanka. To był Alexandre. — Halo? — zapytała nieśmiało, odebrawszy połączenie. — Aurélie? — usłyszała głos, który zdecydowanie należał do Alexandre. — Wybacz, że tak późno, ale zupełnie nie miałem dzisiaj czasu, dopiero teraz mam chwilę dla siebie! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Trochę zdumiało ją to, że odzywa się do niej tak, jakby znał ją całe lata, ale niezbyt jej to przeszkadzało, o ile w ogóle. — Czyli twoje życie jest cięższe od mojego, jak widać… — Czy ja wiem, nie wiem, czy bym chciał być w twoich butach, zwłaszcza że wczoraj wyglądałaś na niezbyt wesołą. — Ta, w sumie trochę się u mnie podziało… — Może mi opowiesz? — zaproponował chłopak. — Wiesz, wygadanie się często pomaga. — Serio? A nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony? — Już jutro mam konkurs, który zaważy na wszystkim, co do tej pory osiągnąłem, ale gdybym próbował teraz zasnąć, na pewno bym nie dał rady. Dlatego możesz mi mówić, o czymkolwiek zechcesz, może to ci nawet pomoże. — Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Aurélie żałowała, że Alexandre nie widzi teraz jej uśmiechu. I, nie wiedząc do końca, dlaczego mówi to właśnie jemu, zaczęła opowiadać o wszystkim. O matce, która opuściła ich z dnia na dzień. O ojcu, który po dziesięciu latach zrobił to samo. O jedynej nadziei, którą pokładała w Lucienie oraz o tym, jak bardzo czuła się na tym świecie samotna. Kto wie, może właśnie teraz wszystko się zmieni? }} ---- Ta, oto najnudniejszy rozdział w tym opku. Chociaż w teorii rozwija pewien wątek... Ale nieważne, i tak był nudny. A, i pamiętajcie, Bruno is just a friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |-|16= =Rozdział 16 — Pan Démodé= Siedzenie w kuchni i pilnowanie obiadu nie było najbardziej wymarzonym zajęciem Aurélie, ale skoro Lucien już się uparł, że powinna się w końcu nauczyć gotować, nie zamierzała z tym polemizować. W sumie i tak nie miała nic lepszego do robienia, a tak mogła w międzyczasie pomyśleć o swojej wczorajszej rozmowie z Alexandre. Nadal nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe, ale rozmawiało się z nim zupełnie dobrze, tak jakby znała go od lat. Nie czuła się źle, gdy opowiadała o okropnościach, które ją ostatnio spotkały, szczerze mówiąc, nieco jej to pomogło. Nawet nie zauważyła, że przez cały ten czas winiła się o tę sytuację i dopiero wyznanie wszystkiego pozwoliło jej pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Prawdę mówiąc, o mało nie powiedziałaby mu też o Flyy i miraculum Muchy, powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie. Nie chciała wiedzieć, kto zabiłby ją jako pierwszy za wypaplanie sekretu: kwami Muchy, mistrz Fu czy Wayzz. Kątem oka ujrzała Luciena wchodzącego do kuchni. Nie zdziwiło ją to: brat co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy Aurélie nie spaliła kuchni lub też obiadu. Zauważyła, że rozmawia przez telefon — zapewne z Véronique, która teraz była na przyjęciu po konkursie dla modeli. — Mówisz serio? — usłyszała rozbawienie w głosie Luciena. — Nie sądziłem, że twoja ciotka może być taka zabawna! Aurélie zerknęła na brata i zauważyła szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Mimo że dopiero co poznała Véronique, już zrozumiała, że Lucien naprawdę ją kocha. I dobrze, na pewno był osobą, która zasługiwała na szczęście w tym świecie. Nagle jednak uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się szok. — Co? — wyjąkał. — Twój kuzyn zaakumowany? Zaakumowany? O nie, to nie wróżyło dobrze. — Uciekaj stamtąd! Proszę cię, nie daj mu się złapać! Opuścił rękę, w której trzymał telefon; połączenie najwyraźniej zostało przerwane. — Aurélie — odezwał się po chwili. — Nie pozwól, żeby Véronique stała się krzywda, błagam cię. Dziewczyna skinęłą głową. Walka ze złoczyńcą wydawała się gorszą perspektywą niż stanie przy garach, ale czy miała jakiś wybór? Nie chciała widzieć Luciena w takim stanie już nigdy więcej. Jeśli Véronique zostanie skrzywdzona, to on też. A obiecała, że na to nie pozwoli. — Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Uznawszy, że nie ma co tracić czasu, otwarła okno na oścież i wyskoczyła, mając szczerą nadzieję nie tylko, że się nie zabije, ale też, że nikt jej nie ujrzał. Zauważyła jakąś lampę i zaczepiła o nią gumę, by zamortyzować upadek, ale broń ją zaskoczyła i wywindowała na pobliski dach. Cóż, tak też może być. Z tego, co się dowiedziała od Alexandre, to on też był uczestnikiem konkursu i zdążył jej zdradzić, gdzie odbywają się zarówno starcie modeli, jak i przyjęcie po nim. Skierowała się więc w odpowiednią stronę i dobiegła tam względnie szybko; nic nie stanęło jej na drodze. Jej oczom ukazał się wysoki budynek pełen ozdób. Barok, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Odszukała wzrokiem wejście i zeskoczyła na dół, oplatając wcześniej gumą wystający kawałek dachu. Na szczęście lądowanie poszło jej lepiej niż podczas walki z Mechaniczką, teraz stanęła pewnie na obu nogach. I zupełnie fortunnie znalazła się tuż obok drzwi. Nie siląc się na ceremoniały, po prostu nacisnęła klamkę i wbiegła do środka. Zobaczyła, że stoi właśnie w dosyć wąskim korytarzu, a po obu jego stronach są różne pary drzwi. Zajrzała na najbliższe, gdzie wisiała tabliczka z napisem: „Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony”. Pewnie jakiś schowek. Chwilę potem dotarło do niej, że z ostatnich drzwi po prawej stronie dochodzi światło. Postanowiła poszukać najpierw tam. Nie zdążyła nawet do nich dobiec, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos: — Stójcie tak jak stoicie, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda! Znała go, tylko nie umiała teraz sobie przypomnieć, kto tak brzmiał. Och, głupia zawodna pamięć! Ale w sumie na co jej ona? Mogła po prostu tam wbiec i zobaczyć, kto to mówi, zwłaszcza że to właśnie to pomieszczenie musiało być jej celem. Chwila, nie powinna tam tak wbiegać bez zastanowienia! Najpierw niech chociaż zobaczy, co tam się wyprawia. Dlatego gdy już znalazła się odpowiednio blisko drzwi, wyjrzała przez nie ostrożnie, tak by nikt jej nie dojrzał. To, co sama tam zobaczyła, było zaiste zaskakujące. W ogromnej sali rozstawiono wszędzie małe stoliki, jednak mało kto przy nich siedział. Ludzie wyglądali, jakby chcieli uciec, jednak większość z nich zastygła w dziwnych, groteskowych pozach. Parę osób leżało na ziemi, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc się ruszyć. Czyżby kuzyn Véronique był w głębi duszy niespełnionym rzeźbiarzem? Zajrzała głębiej i ujrzała szczupłą postać stojącą na scenie. Prawdę mówiąc, z początku zastanawiała się, czy w środku sali nagle nie wyrósł sopel. Bowiem superzłoczyńca zdecydowanie był uosobieniem bieli — od białych włosów i ubrań po śmiertelnie bladą skórę. Jedynym odcinającym się elementem były czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które miał na nosie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się mściwie, gdy zauważywszy jakąś tęgą kobietę chcącą opuścić salę, wycelował w nią dłoń i strzelił białym promieniem. Jak można było się spodziewać, kobieta stała się jej ofiarą i zastygła na czworakach. Mucha ponownie przeniosła wzrok na twarz wroga i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. A potem oniemiała. Zrozumiała, że jej przeciwnikiem jest nie kto inny, tylko Alexandre Delamode. Jak to możliwe? Co takiego się stało, że Alexandre, który wydawał się jej raczej spokojną osobą, padł ofiarą akumy? I przede wszystkim, to właśnie on był kuzynem Véronique? A poza czarnymi włosami zupełnie jej nie przypominał! A z tego, co już zdążyła zaobserwować, jego mocą było najwyraźniej unieruchamianie ludzi. Nagle zobaczyła ruch przy ścianie i rozdziawiła usta. To byli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Jak mogła ich wcześniej nie zauważyć? Czyżby też zostali unieruchomieni? Ale to w takim razie oznaczało, że moce Alexandre miały swój limit. Tylko teraz musiała jakoś to wykorzystać. — Mucha? — usłyszała za sobą głos. — Aaa! — wrzasnęła głośno, mając nadzieję, że nikt z sali jej nie usłyszał, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie. Jej oczom ukazał się rudowłosy chłopak w eleganckiej marynarce. Jego mina była mieszaniną złości i zaskoczenia. — Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał. — Tak się składa, że jeden z uczestników konkursu padł ofiarą akumy — odparła Aurélie. — Akumy? — Rudzielec otworzył szerzej oczy. — Tylko mi nie mów, że to Delamode! — Wiesz coś o tym? — zapytała bohaterka nieco podejrzliwie. — Bo tak, to właśnie on tam stoi. — Nie sądziłem, że tak to się skończy. — Chłopak westchnął głośno. — Chyba jednak nieco przesadziłem. Mucha tylko uniosła brwi, choć przez fakt, że były one zasłonięte maską, musiało to wyglądać nieco komicznie. — Trochę mu nagadałem i dobrze, drań sobie na to zasłużył. Ale naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że Władca Ciem go wykorzysta! Nie chcę, żeby z mojej winy wszyscy tam byli w niebezpieczeństwie. }} ---- Tego... Od następnego rozdziału chyba zacznę rozdawać medale tym, którzy będą wyłapywać nawiązania do wszystkiego, co oglądałam. |-|17= =Rozdział 17 — Model= ---- Po pierwsze, mimo że nikt tego nie czyta, możecie mnie już zabić za powolną publikację rozdziałów. Po drugie, ship Alexandre i Aurélie to herezja, wiem. Ale to jest fabuła, tak xDD Po trzecie, ogłaszam już oficjalnie przyznawanie medali za znajdowanie nawiązań. Bye! |-|18= =Rozdział 18 — Chatka wśród szczytów= ---- Znowu możecie mnie zabić za demonicznie wolne tempo publikacji. Ale co ja poradzę, Boku no Hero Academia ważniejsze ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Tak w ogóle, im dłużej to piszę, tym bardziej kocham Pierre'a, heh. |-|19= =Rozdział 19 — Korytarze= ---- Jestem okropnie wolnym człowiekiem, ale rozdział 19 nadszedł! Ech, chyba już czas na aktualizację informacji o moich postaciach. A, i tak w ogóle, mam zamiar zgłosić Aurélie do konkursu na fanowską postać, jeśli się Wam spodobała, to będziecie mogli na nią zagłosować ^^ Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach